May the odds be ever in your favour
by Carlykinz
Summary: This is the Hunger Games come Casualty. District 3 offer up a male and female tribute in the 74th Hunger games who happen to be from Holby Hospital. who will be that lone victor to make it home? or will there be more than one victor?.will a pair of star crossed lovers take their life? this might not include all characters just a warning, please R&R thank you.
1. the reaping

Hello everyone it's me again and Yes I have another story yet again. My other stories I will update when I am in the right frame of mind so, I don't know when that will be but I am hoping to update possibly tomorrow. Ok I Hope you will like this story and the Idea and this chapter is just a taster if you guys don't like it then this will be gone. I hope you know which book/ film I have taken the idea from and I own nothing except the idea but the main thing belongs to Suzanne Collins and the characters belong to Casualty. I have changed it to the United Kingdom as you know it is set in the USA and so I hope it makes sense and you don't get lost. The cities that I have chosen as Districts have small populations in this story as I know they are big Cities really but tried to make it fit this story and follow along the lines of the Book and the film but tried to make it British in parts too but tried to think of the film when you read this but with a British twist. By the way this is set now so Jeffand Dixie are not teenagers like the movie/book.

Ok I have chosen Brighton as the capital.

District 1: Brighton, District 2: London, District 3: Wales, district 4: Bristol, District 5: Birmingham, district 6: Manchester, District 7: Liverpool, District 8: Leeds, District 9: Hartlepool, District 10: Newcastle, District 11: Glasgow, District 12: Aberdeen.

* * *

_From treaty of Treason:_

_In penance for their uprising each district shall offer up a male and female at a public "reaping"._

_These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the capital._

_Then transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the death, until a lone victor remains._

_Henceforth and forever more this pageant shall be known as __**THE HUNGER GAMES.**_

Today was the day that things were going to change people's lives forever as, it had been a year since the last Reaping and it had gone so fast and now today was the big day.

Dixie woke up and unwillingly got up out of bed and picked her reaping outfit and headed for a quick shower. Once out of the shower Dixie began to look through hundreds of dresses she settled on a plain navy blue dress which stops just below the knee and choose to wear flat black ballet shoes. Once she looked at how her dress looked in the mirror she then attempted to style her blonde bob but gave up and left it hoping she wouldn't be chosen today and it wouldn't matter how she looked.

"that will do" Dixie said to herself as she looked in the mirror one last time before she left the house not knowing if she is going to see that house again.

The sun shone with all its might today making it hot and very sticky which is the worst when it is reaping season. Dixie made her way down to the building where she stood and watched others as this was clearly their first time she could see people shaking, crying and the fear on their faces in hope they wouldn't be chosen. Dixie swallowed deeply and then let out a deep breath and then joined the line.

"Dixie" Sam Nichols said as she joined the line.

"Sam oh I am glad to see you" Dixie hugged her good friend but is pulled away from her when a peacekeeper shoves her in front of a desk.

"Hold out your hand please" the unfriendly woman in a huge white suit asks as she pierces Dixie's finger causing it to bleed slightly and then placing her bleeding finger on to a book which scans and tells them your name and within minutes it is all over.

Dixie chose wait for Sam who was next to be done. They head into the big crowd together and waited for the reaping to begin.

"Dixie, Sam, I am so glad to see you , this is just ridiculous we should be in hospital saving lives in stead everything here comes to an end just so they pick us off one by one each year and embarrass us " Zoe Hanna said whispering hoping a peace keep hadn't heard what she just said as against the capital.

A few moments later Effie Trinket walked on to the stage "Welcome, happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour, but we will start with a film from the capital" Effie Trinket said in her sing song voice. A film began to show how all the hunger games started and who it was started by.

"Effie looks extra nervous today" Sam whispered to Dixie who turned away from the screen and look at Effie who does look nervous and she could see that she is shaking

"What the hell is she wearing" Zoe whispered to Dixie and Sam who smirked as they looked Effie up and down. Effie trinket was known for her outrageous wigs and hideously bright dresses and not for getting the pale foundation and awfully bright lips sticks that gave of the image to others that she was in fact a clown.

Dixie glanced round the crowd to see familiar faces of her work colleagues Tess and Charlie watched the screen intently, Robyn and Jamie looked petrified sharing worried glances at each other and Fletch looked bored and clearly didn't want to be there "I just love that" Effie said brightly as the film ended.

"Right time has come to pick our tributes that will be representing district 3, as always ladies first" Effie walked over to the large bowl that contained every Woman's name in District 3 from 12 years old to 50 plus in district 3. Effie dug her hand in to the bowl and swirled it round and then pulled out a small folded piece of paper and opened the paper to see a name written on it. So she took a deep breath before she called out "for the honour of representing District 3 we have... Kathleen Dixon" everyone in the crowd looked round at each other wondering who it was but Dixie's friends looked at each other with panic clearly shining in their eyes and fear edged on their faces and it was at moment Dixie knew her life had been turned upside down.

Everybody's eyes are on Effie waiting for Dixie to come forward.

"Dixie, that's you" Zoe said nudging her in the ribs which brought her back to reality. Dixie slowly started walking through the crowds passing her friends on the way who gave her weak smiles knowing that she might not come back and this could be the last time they will see her alive. Dixie slowly reached the stage where Effie stood waiting for her.

"Come on up, come on" Effie held out her hand to Dixie to nervously took it and climbed the few steps and was forced centre stage where a microphone stood. Dixie could see her friends smiling at her trying to hide their worry and fear. Dixie could feel her heart beating making it feel as if it was trying to jump out of her chest which was tightening by the second.

"Ok we have our Lady Tribute, now for our male tribute" Effie said brightly as she walked over to the other bowl full to the top with men from District 3.

Effie swirled her hand round in the bowl and then pulled out a folded piece of paper which she unfolded and said "Jeffery Collier" as she looked out into the crowd to see a man in his late 30's early 40's making his way to the stage where he shared an awkward smile with Dixie who knew of Jeff as their paths had crossed at ambulance bay but they never spoke except shared a few smiles as they past one another.

"so now we have our Tributes for district 3, Let the games begin" Effie called out in excitement.

2 peacekeepers made their way over to Jeff and Dixie and began to push them in to the big building where they will be separated and let to have a few moments with friends and family.

Sam, Zoe, Tess and Robyn were allowed a few minutes with Dixie where they cried and hugged their friend.

"Just try to win please" Zoe said hugging her friend.

"Alright time up" the peacekeeper said as Zoe, Sam , Tess and Robyn walked out of the room and took one last glance at Dixie praying that this wasn't the last time would see their friend.

I hope you understood that and will want to read more and I promise it will be more exciting. I will delete it if I get no joy from this story. Please R&R it would really make my day.

Thank you

Carlykinz


	2. arriving in the Capital

I know Kathleen does sound like "Katniss "but Kathleen is Dixie's real name but, she will tell everyone to call her Dixie don't worry. I am sorry for those who don't know what the hunger games is but it is originally a book which has been made into a film and I would try to explain it but it's hard to explain and I hope you will enjoy it even though you might not have a clue what is going on.

* * *

Jeff and Dixie were taken from the building and escorted to a car which wasn't every roomy and so they had to be squashed at the back next to Effie Trinket the escort for District 3.

"You will love the train, it's covered in silver and everything is just magnificent and you will be blown away" Dixie tuned out Effie Trinkets annoying sing-song voice and looked out of the window at the people of District 3 they were passing by in a flash and this was going to be the last time she would see her home that she loved s much. This was too much to take in and tears began to slip silently down her face but she quickly wiped them away quickly glancing back at Effie to make sure she thought she was listening to her before turning back to face the window. Jeff sat quietly looking out the window to see his home flash by as they drove the long and winding roads which would lead them a step closer to the capital. Jeff was sure that he saw Kathleen cry as she looked out the window watching their old lives stay behind. Jeff made a mental note to finally speak to her as she was going to be his only comfort from home and the only thing that will feel familiar from District 3.

"I just know you will love it, oh here we are" Effie said feeling the car stop and a peace keep open the doors it was then that Dixie knew this was real and she really was leaving behind her old life that she loved so much. Effie lead the way towards the train was which a pretty spectacular and Effie was right .Dixie and Jeff looked up in amazement at the size of the train and this had to be the biggest train they had both seen. Effie climbed up the steps to look back at Jeff and Dixie who were taking each step and looking round in awe at the train that was covered in silver and everything was shiny even the walls had a bright and clean shine about them.

"I see that you have never come across a train as fabulous as this" Jeff shook his head and Dixie was silent. Once they walked through the doors they were shown to a lounge which consisted of a large mahogany table neatly decorated with cutlery that shone and you could you your make in it and candles in the centre with sparkling glass tumblers. There was a whole table in the corner covered in cakes and biscuits you could wish for .The whole train just shone from floor to ceiling. The couches looked so comfortable; Dixie made a mental note to try them out later. There was a huge chandler dangling from the ceiling which sparkled as it caught the light. Dixie glanced to her right to see Jeff glancing at her but soon stopped when Dixie caught his eye.

"200 miles an hour and you can barely feel a thing, I think it's one of the wonderful things about this opportunity even though your here and only for a short while... you get to enjoy all of this" Effie exclaimed excitedly clapping her hands together.

"I better go and get Haymitch" Effie said brightly before she left the 2 alone. Dixie sat down on one of the couches and sank right into it and sighed in happiness at the comfort. Jeff sat down opposite Dixie and looked round the cart.

"Have you ever met Haymitch?" Jeff said looking through the hall way where Effie disappeared moments ago. Dixie didn't say anything she just looked ahead.

"He is our Mentor, he did win this thing once" the door slammed open to reveal a drunk and messy looking man stumbling in nearly falling flat on his face.

"Congratulations" Haymitch mumbled

"So what's the plan?" Jeff said looking at Haymitch who was filthy and stank of alcohol and looked like he hadn't bathed weeks. Jeff received no answer so he tried again.

"You are our mentor you are suppose to help us and give advice on how we get sponsors"

"Embrace the probability of your imminent death and know deep down in your hearts that there is nothing I can do to save you"

"So why are you here then?" Dixie said feeling anger rise.

"The refreshments of course" Haymitch got up and grabbed another drink nearly spilling it all over himself and Jeff before he left the room.

They were shown their rooms which contained the essentials and was rather plain but they wouldn't be in them long so that didn't matter but they still looked cosy. The train ride to the capital was a quiet one as everyone sat and ate their dinner not knowing what to say. Dixie played with her food pushing it about on the plate. Jeff on the other hand grabbed helpings of everything and munched away happily. Effie watched her 2 tributes as Dixie played with her food and sat quietly and Jeff munched away on everything that was placed on the table in front of them.

After a while they all decided to head to bed and promised tomorrow would be different. Dixie was the first to excuse herself from the table and went into her room. Jeff followed a few moments later and called it a night hoped it would be a better day tomorrow. That night Dixie tossed and turned dreaming of her home and the events from earlier on that day and how she said her final goodbyes to everyone and she had promised them that she would win and come home but deep down she knew she didn't stand a chance even though she was from a good district which usually lasted longer that other districts in the arena .The train ride to the capital was awful and Dixie couldn't wait to get away from Haymitch who was a horrible drunk who didn't care about them at all and wasn't willing to help. Luckily they were only a few hours way from the capital by train so that meant they didn't have far to travel. They pulled in at the station and were greeted by the capital crowds of people who dressed like idiots and also looked like clowns in bright colours waving at the tributes and cheering. Effie defiantly was from the capital and you could understand why she was dressed like she was. This was it they had reached the capital one step closer to the arena.

* * *

I hope that was alright for chapter 2 as I didn't want to go on about the train ride as that would have been rather boring and we getting closer to the action. Thank you very much for the reviews which I loved so thanks again.

Carlykinz


	3. make-up time

Thank you for the reviews and I am sorry that some of the facts in this story are wrong but I am not trying to copy the hunger games I am trying to make it different and this is just a pretend story and I have used towns and cities as districts to make it different and I know you can't have district 1 as the capital but I chose to have the capital represented in this story to make it different from the actual film and book. Thank you for reading this but, after a couple of reviews I am not so sure whether I want to carry on now. I have added Sam and naick in like one of you wonderful readers suggested so thank you for that and I hope you understand why they are there and how they will help Jeff and Dixie in the games.

* * *

As soon as they stepped off the train to hear people screaming their names and cheering. Dixie looked round at the crowd who were going wild cheering for them both. Jeff on the other hand waved back and smiled and nodded at people as they walked by. They walked through the capital passing crowds of people cheering and screaming their names and headed to the building they would be spending their last few days in before they entered the arena. They walked through the big building covered in glass and every modern with white desks and everything was immaculate and shone from floor to ceiling .they were greeted by an eccentric looking man dressed in bright colours from head to toe who greeted them.

"Welcome to the Capitol District 3, I am happy to say that you will have 2 people from district 3 to join you and help get sponsors and help with your training as they both are experienced in the hunger games and they are ready and waiting for you on the 3rd floor as you are from district 3" he said brightly in his thick capitol accent.

"Oh marvellous" Effie said excitedly and Haymitch on the other hand couldn't careless had continued to sip his drink that he brought with him from the train journey. Jeff and Dixie were silent wondering who it was they had sent from District 3 to help them get sponsors and help them train.

Effie led them into the 3rd floor where they were greeted by a tall and rather tanned dark-haired lady who confidently walked over to them and introduced herself.

"Hi I am Hope and I will be your Hair and make-up artist Kathleen and Jeff" Hope held out her hand which no one took so she withdrew it and run her hand through her hair nervously not sure what to say next.

"I am sorry about my rude tributes but they are just nervous, hi I'm Effie and I am hoping to work with you to get my tributes looking their best at all times" Hope was pleased that someone was talking to her.

"Alright that's a deal, let's get your tributes some sponsors" Hope held her hand up to Effie hoping to get a high five but was left hanging so; she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Ok Kathleen and Jeff, we need to get you down to the opening ceremony, come one lets go" Hope clapped her hands together to gesture that it was time to go.

"Sorry we are late" the group heard a young girl call out who came rushing over with a man following closely behind her.

"OMG Sam, Nick what are you both doing here?" Dixie said hugging Sam before she hugged Nick. Effie looked confused as she looked at the people who clearly knew each other.

"We have been approached by the hunger games before and have been turning it down until now" Sam said smiling.

"Why have you been approached by them, I mean what could you do?" Jeff said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Me and Sam were both in the army for many years and have a lot of experience in combat and how to hunt and many other things that could keep you alive "Nick said rather sharply.

"Oh perfect we could finally have a chance at winning this year" Effie said rather cheerful which earned her some looks from the group.

"What we could, now we have Sam and Nick to help us" Haymitch smirked before taking another sip of whisky.

"That's wonderful and all that but we need to get them both down for the ceremony NOW" Hope screamed looking at her watch.

Once they reached the makeup /dressing room Dixie and Jeff were separated into separate rooms. Dixie walked into her makeup /dressing room with Sam and Effie closely behind. "Cinna" Effie squealed excitedly. "Effie it's so good to see you" Cinna said smiling. Dixie sat quietly as Cinna applied make-up "So Kathleen is it?" Cinna asked as she applied foundation.

"I prefer Dixie if you don't mind" Cinna nodded to show Dixie he had heard her..

"Right, make up is all done so I will go and grab Hope for you alright" Dixie nodded and Cinna left the room leaving Dixie, Sam and Effie in the room. Sam took hold of Dixie's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze to let her know she wasn't alone. A few moments later Hope walked into the room carrying a dress covered up so this was going to be a shock to Dixie once she saw herself.

Hope helped Dixie into her dress without ruining her hair or make-up.

Meanwhile in Jeff's room he was greeted by Harlow a slim blonde with huge Bambi eyes which she made even bigger with the huge false lashes.

"Hi there I am Harlow your makeup artist/ Clothe designer "she announced cheerfully to Jeff smiled politely. Haymitch walked off mumbling something about a drink and staggered off leaving Jeff alone

Harlow applied make-up to Jeff but couldn't do anything else as he had no hair to speak of on top so she helped him change into his suit which was smart and made Jeff look rather handsome. This was it moment of truth Jeff stepped out of his dressing room and met by Nick who gave a nodded of his approval in the way he was dressed.

A few minutes later Dixie walked towards Jeff who just stood and looked her up and down in shock he had never seen her look so beautiful. Dixie noticed the look on Jeff's face and blushed knowing she could provoke that sort of reaction.

"Well I just love this" Effie piped in.

"we better get going and this will the first time you will see the other tributes up close as I know you must have watched their reaping on the train journey" Sam ushered them all towards the carts.


End file.
